As known in the art, the most difficult part of drywalling a ceiling occurs at the beginning when the heavy and unwieldy drywall panels must be hoisted up and held in position long enough to drive drywall screws into the ceiling joists. When an assistant is available to help support and position a drywall panel, installation generally proceeds in an efficient and expeditious manner. Unfortunately, when working alone, it is extremely difficult to install a drywall panel on a ceiling without ancillary support. Typically, if a drywall jack or other mechanical lifting device is not available, a construction worker will utilize his head in conjunction with one or both hands to support a drywall panel overhead during installation.
Although the human head has long been successfully utilized to provide a degree of supplemental support during the construction of a drywall ceiling, it is not adapted to comfortably endure the rigors of the installation process. Specifically, as most construction workers can attest, drywall panels, as well as plywood panels and other similar materials, adversely affect the crown of the head, oftentimes resulting in blistering, calluses, abrasions, hair loss and other deleterious injuries. These injuries are further exacerbated when the head is turned relative to the drywall panel to ensure correct positioning, due to the friction developed at the head-panel contact point.